It is snowing on stage
by fantasy115
Summary: ‘‘Une histoire qui tombe à l'eau. … C'est finit, c'est toute une vie, qui s'assombrit...’’Ces quelques mots honteusement pompés à A.B. résument exactement l’ambiance de cette fic…


Auteur: fantay112

Rating: M

Disclaimer: **GRAVITATION est l'œuvre de Maki Murakami**

Prairing: YUKI E/SUISHI S (et bien d'autres)

Les grandes lignes de cette fic n'arrête pas de me revenir épisodiquement à l'esprit…

Alors, je me dis… qu'au lieu d'être à ce point ''hanté '' par elle, autant la coucher sur papier.

Je vais la débuter dans pas loin d'une minute mais, je préfère avertir les âmes sensibles d'éviter de la lire, bien que _j'ignore_ encore quoi mettre entre les lignes

(c'est une de mes constantes)… mais tel que je me connais…

Les persos pourraient être ooc, _j'en sais encore rien_…

Enfin, je n'ai acheté que l'anime et ne possède pour l'instant que les trois premiers volumes du manga. Pour les puristes nous parlerons peut-être d'un univers parallèle… (_J'en sais fichtrement rien_, rassurez-vous, c'est plutôt bon signe (haem…) dans mon cas…

Sans tomber dans une fiction très détachée de la réalité (question de point de vue), je crois que je ne verrais aucun inconvénient à y inclure un M-preg, enfin comme précisé plus haut, _je n'en sais encore rien_…

P.S. : Les goûts et les couleurs, je les respecte alors homophobes, âmes terriblement sensibles (bis) ou que sais-je encore cliquez

immédiatement sur le lien PRECEDENT, pour les autres…

G

G

**_Résumé :Une histoire qui tombe à l'eau. … C'est finit, c'est toute une vie, qui s'assombrit... _**

**_Ces quelques mots honteusement pompés à A.B. résument exactement l'ambiance de cette fic… _**(1)

G

It is snowing on stage…

G

G

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

G

G

Prologue

G

G

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

_Ce soir là, en le rencontrant, ma vie prit un autre tournant. Un virage décisif qui me conduirait d'un extrême à l'autre. Ce fut comme si ma rencontre avec Kiei avait été prévue depuis la nuit des temps, par une quelconque divinité en mal d'amusement. Kiei… Ecrire son prénom provoque en moi un écho… j'en ai la tête qui tourne et mon cœur me rappelle la futilité… la stupidité… d'un sentiment grotesque qui bourre votre cerveau d'endorphine, vous rendant désespérément dépendant. J'ai envie de hurler à tous ces crétins des gouvernements du monde, qu'en déclarant les drogues hors-la-loi, qu'ils en ont oublié une… une qui s'appelle: Kiei Yuri… _

_It is snowing on stage (Page 10) de SHS_

_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

_G_

G

Cela faisait déjà quatre ans que Bad Luck avait quitté le Japon. Des mois passés à une allure folle aux quatre coins du globe. Après deux ans de succès, l'opportunité de travailler avec une grande maison de disque aux Etats-Unis s'était présentée. Ce qui devait se résumer au début par le lancement d'un opus ayant valeur de test, s'était prolongé jusqu'à devenir un véritable partenariat à cause du succès rencontré. Bad Luck était un groupe mondialement connu dont le dernier single s'était vendu à plus de vingt-deux millions d'exemplaires. Cela avait pris de telles proportions… Evidemment, le point de mire était Shuichi Shindô, dont les textes sulfureux défrayaient la chronique. Chacune de ses conquêtes se retrouvait inexorablement en premières pages des journaux à scandale. Ces fans l'encensaient et tentaient de reproduire son allure androgyne. Le leader du groupe accordait de rares interviews et lorsque sa photo se trouvait en couverture de magasine, celui-ci disparaissait des rayonnages. Son look gothique faisait des émules. Il avait été la muse d'un grand couturier Français qui s'était servi de lui pour sa nouvelle collection. Il défilait avec toute l'élégance et la sensualité des plus grands modèles masculins. Les gens du métier avec lesquels il était amené à travailler ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur son professionnalisme.

G

Il s'était même vu proposer un rôle dans la dernière saison d'une série fantastique tournée Los Angeles, qui accaparait une grande part d'audience. Les saisons précédentes avaient préparées l'arrivée du véritable méchant de l'histoire, lui, le meilleur ami d'enfance du personnage principal qui traquait le paranormal avec trois autres sous l'égide d'un ordre aussi vieux que l'ancienne cité de Babylone. Son personnage, kidnappé à cause de ses pouvoirs par des forces démoniaques qui se servaient de lui pour déclencher l'armageddon sur Terre, était un hybride, mî-humain, mî-démon… un être tout à fait exquis. Une certaine ambiguïté régnait d'ailleurs entre l'acteur principal notoirement gay et ce prince des ténèbres qu'il incarnait... Il finissait tout de même par faire son mea culpa et obtenait sa rédemption. Dans la scène finale, les trois autres compagnons de traque lançaient un pari quant à savoir ce qui se déroulait dans la chambre du motel qu'ils occupaient. On n'entendait uniquement le bruit d'un vieux sommier qui grinçait sans discontinuer… Cette série qui passait en dernière partie de soirée avait été le précurseur d'un nouveau genre de héros à la fois jeune, sexy, gay sans en devenir caricatural. En quatre mois, le leader des Bad Luck avait tourné les plans qui le mettaient en scène dans les quinze épisodes restants. A vrai dire, son rôle ne se faisait plus présent que vers les sept derniers épisodes. Le metteur en scène qui le voulait absolument malgré le fait qu'il soit novice, s'était arrangé avec son emploi du temps. Résultat des courses, il avait passé son temps à faire des allers et retours entre les aéroports pour répondre à ses engagements avec son groupe.

G

Hiro et Fujisaki n'étaient pas des laissés pour compte. Le petit prodige claviériste, devenu un véritable bourreau des cœurs de la gente féminine, allié à son collègue participaient tous deux à la mise en place de fonds sonores, pour différents court-métrage de jeunes metteur en scène. Hiro s'était marié à Ayaka juste avant leur départ et la jeune femme, bilingue, était devenue leur attaché de presse personnelle. C'était elle qui filtrait tout ce qui devait leur parvenir. Elle demeurait de marbre, même face à l'artillerie lourde que Mister K déployait devant elle. Sagano trouvait rapidement une issue de secours dans ces cas là, les autres membres du groupe suivaient sauf… Shûichi que rien n'atteignait plus désormais… Une cigarette au bout des lèvres, il se contentait de patienter jusqu'à ce que l'orage passe, perdu dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Les deux premières années en Outre-atlantique, avaient servi à consolider le groupe autour de leur leader. Shûichi s'effondra après sa séparation avec Eiri Yuki. Un moment on n'avait cru que le couple filait le parfait amour, mais il devint très vite un secret de polichinelle que rien n'allait plus… Shûichi très hermétique durant cette période, parlait peu de sa relation avec son amant. Dans les derniers temps, il se servait de ses habits comme d'un bouclier où pas un morceau de chair ne dépassait, se présentait aux répétitions avec les lèvres ecchymosées.

G

Aux Etats-Unis, les six premiers mois durant la préparation de leur album, alors qu'il était encore inconnu, K' avait dû le conduire une nuit aux urgences après une tentative de suicide avortée. C'est à cette période que le jeune homme adopta un look gothique. Ses cheveux teints en rose reprirent leur couleur naturelle, un noir assez profond. Il garda quelques mèches dans son ancienne coloration, commença à s'habiller uniquement de noir, ce qui accentuait son teint pâle, vierge de toute imperfection. Durant ces six mois, sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, les autres membres de l'équipe ne purent que suivre à distance sa descente dans l'enfer de la drogue et de l'alcool… Aussi incroyable que cela puisse sembler, le secret fut si bien gardé que ni les majors, ni même Tôma Seguchi n'en apprirent rien… Du moins, c'était ce que tous croyaient, mais pouvait-on jamais être certain de quoi que ce fut avec le PDG de la NG. En tous cas, Fujisaki avait depuis longtemps choisi son camp à l'instar de son cousin pour qui trahir les débordements des _Nittle Grasper_ tenait de l'impossible.

G

Shûichi qui avait commencé brutalement à s'essayer aux drogues en tout genre, cessa tout aussi subitement un soir, après un mauvais trip à cause d'une marchandise de mauvaise qualité. Hospitalisé d'urgence dans une clinique, il en ressortit le lendemain en signant une décharge. Contre toute attente, ce fut Ayaka qui le ramena à la villa qu'ils occupaient. Elle s'enferma toute une journée dans sa chambre n'en sortant que pour leurs préparer un frugal repas. Personne pas même Hiro, ne sut sur quoi porta leur discution mais en définitive, après quelques heures, un nouveau Shûichi vint présenter ses excuses et affirmer que plus jamais, ils n'auraient à le materner. Il tint promesse et trois mois plus tard, les premières récompenses commencèrent à tomber.

G

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

G

Une hôtesse venait d'annoncer qu'il était temps d'attacher les ceintures. Hiro allait interrompre son ami qui rédigeait son journal intime, ses minuscules écouteurs dans les oreilles, quand un Stewart le devança. Ce dernier avait lorgné le chanteur durant tout le long voyage sans jamais osé l'aborder, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses deux autres collègues féminins. Ces dernières avaient même dû exiger de certains passagers de première classe, qu'ils ne dérangent plus les membres du groupe. Shûichi discuta quelques secondes avec lui puis fit passer un carton au guitariste qui y mit son autographe, ensuite ce fut le tour du dernier membre. Après son départ, Hiroshi lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

G

()Encore une touche?

()Plutôt canon oui…

()Il t'a dévoré des yeux durant tout le trajet, je crois que tu lui plais vraiment. Invite-le à dîner.

()Hiro, pour ce que j'ai envie de faire, des toilettes publiques conviendraient tout à fais.

G

Le guitariste navré par son comportement ne releva pas la remarque, Ayaka assise au milieu d'eux, entrelaça leurs doigts lui prouvant ainsi son soutien indéfectible. En quatre ans, ils n'étaient revenus que brièvement au Japon pour une série de concert à guichet fermé. Entre les interviews, les émissions télé et tout le reste, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de rendre visite à leurs familles. C'était ces dernières qui avaient dû faire le déplacement à l'hôtel cinq étoiles. Pour leur nouvel album, ils avaient décidé de retourner au pays afin de pouvoir s'y ressourcer…

G

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

G

Immeuble de la N-G

Assit derrière son bureau, Tôma Seguchi regardait la retransmission en directe de l'arrivée des Bad Luck tout en feuilletant distraitement un épais dossier. Une foule immense scandait le nom du leader et les autorités avaient fort heureusement érigé des barrages et détaché un service d'ordre suivant son conseil. Shûichi parvint quand même à glisser un mot de remerciement puis entonna le refrain de leur dernier single à une foule en délire, avant de s'engouffrer dans la limousine venu les chercher. Le président directeur général éteint son téléviseur.

G

()La très vilaine chenille est devenue papillon inestimable… Je dois avouer que je l'admire. Chaque rapport mensuel que je recevais sur lui me donnait des insomnies… Voudrais-tu y jeter un œil… Eiri?

G

Son vis-à-vis lui jeta un regard polaire mais il n'en fut pas le moins du monde impressionné.

G

()Après ce que tu lui as fait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce sale gamin reste encore dans ta maison de production.

()Je vois que tu as la mémoire courte… mais je vais te répondre. C'est simplissime, il est actuellement millionnaire et je parle en dollar, bien sur… Non, notre petit Shû-chan est beaucoup plus intelligent que nous le pensions…

()Tôma, je refuse d'entrer dans tes petits jeux pervers! Pourquoi m'avoir convoqué à ton bureau?

()J'aurais besoin qu'un parolier de talent collabore avec ce cher Shindô. Le publique attend toujours ses textes impatiemment mais il nous faut un nouveau souffle. D'ailleurs cela fera encore plus parler de lui lorsque la presse apprendra qu'il travail avec son ancien amant… Réfléchis bien Eiri, Shindo est mondialement connu, ce serait une publicité gratuite qui pourrait faire de ton prochain roman un best seller à une grande échelle. Ton éditeur est d'accord, je ne pense pas qu'il sera heureux de te voir refuser une pareille offre. Bien entendu si vous avez des incompatibilités d'humeur, vous n'y serez plus tenu…

G

La main de l'écrivain se trouvait déjà sur le poignet de la porte.

G

()Eiri?

()Quoi encore?

()Si un jour tu veux lire ce dossier, demande-le moi simplement… Je n'y mettrais aucune condition.

G

Tôma se leva et lui tendit un petit sac portant le nom d'une librairie.

G

()Hier je suis sorti et on m'a conseillé ce bouquin. Il est écrit en anglais, j'en ai déjà un exemplaire.

G

Yuki Eiri ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre, il attrapa le sac et sortit du bureau sans même le remercier ou le saluer. Il pénétra de justesse dans l'ascenseur et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, se retrouva dans le confortable habitacle de sa voiture hors de prix. D'ici une quinzaine de minutes, il avait un rendez-vous avec un charmant jeune homme pas farouche pour un sou. L'écrivain mit le moteur en marche mais subitement intrigué… ôta le livre du sac et lu le titre à haute voix.

G

()It is snowing on stage de SHS (2).

G

Il trouva l'illustration des plus grotesques… Un micro à fil (sans son pied) recouvert de neige, reposant sur le fond beige de la couverture du livre. Il allait le retourner pour lire le résumé mais son portable se mit à vibrer. Il rangea donc le sac dans la boite à gant et balança le bouquin à l'arrière, ce dernier tomba sur le plancher.

G

()Moshi-moshi… (3)

G

A suivre…

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

(1)Où plus simplement, comment plomber sa fic en une leçon!

(2)Théoriquement : Il neige sur scène (mais vu mon anglais…TT).

(3)Moshi-moshi: Allô.

En toute franchise, j'ignore (je sais je me répète) quand viendra la suite… j'ai une autre fic qui me tient à cœur. Et puis, c'est la première fois que je me lance sur Gravitation… Je serais même peut-être la seule à lire ces lignes alors (snif)… Bah…

A tchao !

Sainte-Rose le Vendredi 26 janvier 2007 14H06


End file.
